Um quase Bleach  Cap2
by Kira.Nagai
Summary: A decisão
1. Chapter 1

2º cap. A decisão

Todo lugar que elas passavam para chegar a sala de reuniões de taichous, tudo parecia da Era Meiji. Até que passaram por uma ponte e em baixo havia um rio, a água totalmente cristalina e cheia peixes. Até que chegaram a sala de reuniões de taichous.

-Finalmente chegaram - falou com arrogância Yamamoto taichou do 1° esquadrão

-Desculpe Yamamoto taichou - disse Isane -Já estou indo... - saiu Isane

Misa ficou em pé em de costas para porta.

-Você é a garota de que Minamoto trouxe do mundo real? - perguntou Yamamoto

-S-sim - falou Misa com uma voz meio tremula, de pensar que todos que estava ali na sua frente eram pessoas super importantes da Seireitei.

-Por que a voz tremula? - perguntou Ichimaru taichou (3°esquadrão...Sorriso colgate xD!).

-D-desculpe!, não quis ser mal educada! - se desculpou

-Mas você não esta sendo mal educada . - disse Aizen taichou (5° esquadrão )

-... - Misa sem saber o que dizer

-Vamos direto ao assunto - falou Minamoto taichou com uma voz fria, um homem de cabelos pretos comprido, alto bonito,parece o Midou Ban com o cabelo molhado, só que comprido.

-Hmmmmm, precisa ser tão frio?... afinal foi você mesmo que a trouxe do mundo real - disse Ichimaru taichou

-E o que você tem a ver com isso Ichimaru? Mesmo que ela aceite ficar, ela ficara no meu esquadrão, não no seu, então não se intrometa. - falou Minamoto taichou

-Ora, ora... - disse Ichimaru meio sem graça

-CALEM-SE OS DOIS!!!! - Gritou Yamamoto taichou

Misa ao ver eles brigando por sua causa não sabia o que fazer, pois estava com um pouco de medo

-Acho que a novata esta com um pouco de medo - Disse Aizen taichou

-Desculpe... - disse Ichimaru

-Não eu que tenho que me desculpar com vocês, por dar tanto trabalho e...

-Não se preocupe... - disse Minamoto - e não precisa ficar tão tensa só por que esta aqui... - disse Minamoto taichou

-Sim...desculpe... - disse Misa

-E não precisa se desculpar por tudo, pois isso não é sua culpa, é minha e por favor não combina com uma pessoa da sua idade ser tão formal. - reclamou Minamoto taichou.

-Gomen! Quer dizer er...Ah... - Misa sem saber o que dizer

-... - Minamoto taichou não acreditando como ela consegue ser tão boba - Bom vamos ao assunto... Qual o seu nome?

-Sohma Misa... - disse Misa

-Sohma, por acaso você quer ser uma shinigami, ou prefere que suas memórias sejam apagadas? - perguntou Minamoto taichou

-Hmmm... - Misa sem conseguir responder.

-Não precisa decidir agora... Mas tem que decidir hoje... Você tem 1 hora para decidir, e é melhor que durante 1 hora pense em apenas nisso, e em mais nada, pois essa decisão mudará sua vida... - disse Minamoto taichou

-Mas... Se eu me tornar uma shinigami, quais serão as conseqüências? - perguntou Misa

-Você terá que vir todos os dias para Soul Society, se você ver algum hollow na sua frente terá que mata-lo arriscando a própria vida, e terá que voltar mais tarde para sua casa. - disse Minamoto taichou -... Pense bem... Se você se tornar uma shinigami você terá que salvar as almas penadas dos hollows, e trazendo-as para cá - disse Minamoto taichou.

Minamoto taichou percebeu que Misa estava indecisa e...

-Yagami! - Gritou para o homem que estava escutando a conversa atrás da porta com mais um monte de shinigamis

-Sim, taichou?!! - Perguntou assustado

-Leve a senhorita Sohma a minha sala e daqui à 1 hora traga-a de volta - Falou Minamoto taichou

-SIM!!! - Obedeceu ele

Quando estavam indo ate escritório do taichou do 14° esquadrão todos os shinigamis olhavam para Misa e fofocavam...

E nisso Misa se sentia meio mal por ser motivo de fofoca.

-É ela a novata que vai ter que escolher se vai virar uma shinigami? - falou uma shinigami

-Sim! É essa pirralha... - respondeu outro shinigami - mas tenho que admitir que ela não é nada feia pelo ao contrario é muito bonita - respondeu ele, e em troca recebeu um tapa da shinigami.

-SEU TARADO!!!!!!!! – Falou ela

-Vocês dois calem a boca! - Gritou Yagami

E finalmente eles chegaram no escritório do Minamoto taichou:

-Pode se sentar - disse Yagami com gentileza

-Desculpe, mas...

-Sim?

-Você acha que devo virar uma shinigami?

-Você que sabe, a sua decisão que você escolher estará sempre certa... Mas seria legal se você se tornar uma... É porque é muito legal poder saber que você esta protegendo alguém e principalmente de saber que você estará protegendo a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo, esteja vivo, ou morto... E também que você poderá conhecer pessoas novas e se tornar amiga de todos... - disse Yagami alegre

-Você é do 14º esquadrão não é? - perguntou Misa

-Não, eu sou do 13° esquadrão - respondeu ele.

-Mas então por que obedece a ordens de outro capitão?

-Porque o Minamoto taichou me da medo ¬¬... - respondeu ele

-M-medo?

-Sim, muitos shinigamis tem medo dele...

-... ele foi bem gentil comigo, quer dizer todos eles...

-Hmmmmm, só não gosto do Kuchiki taichou (6º esquadrão), Yamamoto taichou, tenho medo do Minamoto taichou e também não gosto do Mayuri Taichou (12º esquadrão)

- - Sorriu Misa

Eles conversaram muito durante 1 hora sobre se ela deveria se tornar Shinigami, ate que se deram conta que tinha acabado de dar 1 hora.

-Hmmmmm já deu 1 hora... Vamos voltar? - Perguntou Yagami

-Sim! - respondeu Misa alegre

No caminho de volta para a sala de reuniões foi a mesma coisa que na ida. Chegaram na sala de reuniões...

-Ok, pode ir Yagami - Disse Ukitake taichou (13º esquadrão)

-Sim! - obedeceu ele

-Já se decidiu Sohma? - perguntou Minamoto taichou

-Sim! - respondeu Misa

-E?

-Eu vou ser uma shinigami - respondeu Misa

-Ok - Disse Minamoto taichou - Você ficara no meu esquadrão e terá que vir aqui todos os dias, tudo bem? - perguntou Minamoto taichou

-Sim! - respondeu ela decidida

-Então está bem, você terá que passar a noite aqui na Soul Socity... - afirmou Minamoto taichou

-Mas e minha família? - perguntou ela

-Não se preocupe, ligue pra lá do nosso telefone e fale que esta na casa de uma amiga e que talvez não poderá voltar hoje.Há, sim, eu sou Minamoto Yuji. Enquanto eu me preparo pra transforma-la em uma shinigami, conheça todos os outros capitães. - Disse ele

-Uhhhhhh - respondeu ela


	2. Chapter 2

2º cap. A decisão

Todo lugar que elas passavam para chegar a sala de reuniões de taichous, tudo parecia da Era Meiji. Até que passaram por uma ponte e em baixo havia um rio, a água totalmente cristalina e cheia peixes. Até que chegaram a sala de reuniões de taichous.

-Finalmente chegaram - falou com arrogância Yamamoto taichou do 1° esquadrão

-Desculpe Yamamoto taichou - disse Isane - Já estou indo... - saiu Isane

Misa ficou em pé em de costas para porta.

-Você é a garota de que Minamoto trouxe do mundo real? - perguntou Yamamoto

-S-sim - falou Misa com uma voz meio tremula, de pensar que todos que estava ali na sua frente eram pessoas super importantes da Seireitei.

-Por que a voz tremula? - perguntou Ichimaru taichou (3°esquadrão...Sorriso colgate xD!).

-D-desculpe!, não quis ser mal educada! - se desculpou

-Mas você não esta sendo mal educada . - disse Aizen taichou (5° esquadrão )

-... - Misa sem saber o que dizer

-Vamos direto ao assunto - falou Minamoto taichou com uma voz fria, um homem de cabelos pretos comprido, alto bonito,parece o Midou Ban com o cabelo molhado, só que comprido.

-Hmmmmm, precisa ser tão frio?... afinal foi você mesmo que a trouxe do mundo real - disse Ichimaru taichou

-E o que você tem a ver com isso Ichimaru? Mesmo que ela aceite ficar, ela ficara no meu esquadrão, não no seu, então não se intrometa. - falou Minamoto taichou

-Ora, ora... - disse Ichimaru meio sem graça

-CALEM-SE OS DOIS!!!! - Gritou Yamamoto taichou

Misa ao ver eles brigando por sua causa não sabia o que fazer, pois estava com um pouco de medo

-Acho que a novata esta com um pouco de medo - Disse Aizen taichou

-Desculpe... - disse Ichimaru

-Não eu que tenho que me desculpar com vocês, por dar tanto trabalho e...

-Não se preocupe... - disse Minamoto - e não precisa ficar tão tensa só por que esta aqui... - disse Minamoto taichou

-Sim...desculpe... - disse Misa

-E não precisa se desculpar por tudo, pois isso não é sua culpa, é minha e por favor não combina com uma pessoa da sua idade ser tão formal. - reclamou Minamoto taichou.

-Gomen! Quer dizer er...Ah... - Misa sem saber o que dizer

-... - Minamoto taichou não acreditando como ela consegue ser tão boba - Bom vamos ao assunto... Qual o seu nome?

-Sohma Misa... - disse Misa

-Sohma, por acaso você quer ser uma shinigami, ou prefere que suas memórias sejam apagadas? - perguntou Minamoto taichou

-Hmmm... - Misa sem conseguir responder.

-Não precisa decidir agora... Mas tem que decidir hoje... Você tem 1 hora para decidir, e é melhor que durante 1 hora pense em apenas nisso, e em mais nada, pois essa decisão mudará sua vida... - disse Minamoto taichou

-Mas... Se eu me tornar uma shinigami, quais serão as conseqüências? - perguntou Misa

-Você terá que vir todos os dias para Soul Society, se você ver algum hollow na sua frente terá que mata-lo arriscando a própria vida, e terá que voltar mais tarde para sua casa. - disse Minamoto taichou -... Pense bem... Se você se tornar uma shinigami você terá que salvar as almas penadas dos hollows, e trazendo-as para cá - disse Minamoto taichou.

Minamoto taichou percebeu que Misa estava indecisa e...

-Yagami! - Gritou para o homem que estava escutando a conversa atrás da porta com mais um monte de shinigamis

-Sim, taichou?!! - Perguntou assustado

-Leve a senhorita Sohma a minha sala e daqui à 1 hora traga-a de volta - Falou Minamoto taichou

-SIM!!! - Obedeceu ele

Quando estavam indo ate escritório do taichou do 14° esquadrão todos os shinigamis olhavam para Misa e fofocavam...

E nisso Misa se sentia meio mal por ser motivo de fofoca.

-É ela a novata que vai ter que escolher se vai virar uma shinigami? - falou uma shinigami

-Sim! É essa pirralha... - respondeu outro shinigami - mas tenho que admitir que ela não é nada feia pelo ao contrario é muito bonita - respondeu ele, e em troca recebeu um tapa da shinigami.

-SEU TARADO!!!!!!!! – Falou ela

-Vocês dois calem a boca! - Gritou Yagami

E finalmente eles chegaram no escritório do Minamoto taichou:

-Pode se sentar - disse Yagami com gentileza

-Desculpe, mas...

-Sim?

-Você acha que devo virar uma shinigami?

-Você que sabe, a sua decisão que você escolher estará sempre certa... Mas seria legal se você se tornar uma... É porque é muito legal poder saber que você esta protegendo alguém e principalmente de saber que você estará protegendo a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo, esteja vivo, ou morto... E também que você poderá conhecer pessoas novas e se tornar amiga de todos... - disse Yagami alegre

-Você é do 14º esquadrão não é? - perguntou Misa

-Não, eu sou do 13° esquadrão - respondeu ele.

-Mas então por que obedece a ordens de outro capitão?

-Porque o Minamoto taichou me da medo ¬¬... - respondeu ele

-M-medo?

-Sim, muitos shinigamis tem medo dele...

-... ele foi bem gentil comigo, quer dizer todos eles...

-Hmmmmm, só não gosto do Kuchiki taichou (6º esquadrão), Yamamoto taichou, tenho medo do Minamoto taichou e também não gosto do Mayuri Taichou (12º esquadrão)

- - Sorriu Misa

Eles conversaram muito durante 1 hora sobre se ela deveria se tornar Shinigami, ate que se deram conta que tinha acabado de dar 1 hora.

-Hmmmmm já deu 1 hora... Vamos voltar? - Perguntou Yagami

-Sim! - respondeu Misa alegre

No caminho de volta para a sala de reuniões foi a mesma coisa que na ida. Chegaram na sala de reuniões...

-Ok, pode ir Yagami - Disse Ukitake taichou (13º esquadrão)

-Sim! - obedeceu ele

-Já se decidiu Sohma? - perguntou Minamoto taichou

-Sim! - respondeu Misa

-E?

-Eu vou ser uma shinigami - respondeu Misa

-Ok - Disse Minamoto taichou - Você ficara no meu esquadrão e terá que vir aqui todos os dias, tudo bem? - perguntou Minamoto taichou

-Sim! - respondeu ela decidida

-Então está bem, você terá que passar a noite aqui na Soul Socity... - afirmou Minamoto taichou

-Mas e minha família? - perguntou ela

-Não se preocupe, ligue pra lá do nosso telefone e fale que esta na casa de uma amiga e que talvez não poderá voltar hoje.Há, sim, eu sou Minamoto Yuji. Enquanto eu me preparo pra transforma-la em uma shinigami, conheça todos os outros capitães. - Disse ele

-Uhhhhhh - respondeu ela


End file.
